A. Chemistry
European Patent Application No. 0 288 053, published Oct. 26, 1988, describes the preparation of 17.beta.-(cyclopropylamino)androst-5-en-3.beta.-ol and related compounds and indicates that those compounds are useful in the treatment of androgen-dependent disorders. British patent No. 1,027,746 describes a variety of steroids having a variety of 17-amine substituents. The most relevant substituent of this type would appear to be (mononuclear cycloalkyl)amine wherein the cycloalkyl group is defined as containing 3 to 8 carbon atoms. However, the only compounds of this type specifically described in the patent contain a cyclohexyl group. No other cycloalkyl group is even named in the patent. In addition, the compounds in the patent are described as possessing central stimulant activity but there is no elaboration on that activity and there is no suggestion of the inhibition of aldosterone biosynthesis.
B. Utility
Aldosterone is a steroidal hormone which is synthesized in the zona glomerulosa cells of the adrenal glands. The primary biological function of this compound is the regulation of salt retention and, in particular, aldosterone plays a major role in controlling the reabsorption of sodium ions from the urine by the kidney. Thus, a deficiency of the enzyme responsible for the synthesis of aldosterone is a characteristic of patients with a salt-losing syndrome, while primary hyperaldosteronism can result from hyperbiosynthesis of aldosterone as caused by an adrenocortical tumor or the administration of certain drugs. The hyperaldosteronism may involve hypertension, hypokalemia, alkalosis, muscular weakness, polyuria and polydipsia. Thus, treatment of hyperaldosteronism and the conditions associated with it would be possible by blockage of the enzymatic synthesis of aldosterone.